


Yearning

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Dancing, Feast, Gen, Wedding Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the festivities for the Jotun delegation there are many intercultural exchanges. Read anno_Hreog's awesome work "Empty Pursuit" for references. Helblindi is betrothed to Thor, but he's not much of a dancer and asks his brother Loki to perform a ritual bridal dance for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anno_Hreog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty Pursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473864) by [anno_Hreog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/pseuds/anno_Hreog). 



> Inspired by anno_Hreog's awesome work "Empty Pursuit" and this video: Illan. Solo 1. Berlin 2011. – watch on youtube, if you please.  
> [It’s not just belly dance, it’s bliss. I only described it a little more intense for better fitting my purpose.]  
> The title comes from the song Illan dances to in the video I mentioned above.

On the fifth evening after the Jötun party’s arrival, Helblindi raised his goblet and asked for attention. When the guests quieted down enough so his words could be heard, he said:

“Since you have been such wonderful, welcoming hosts and you have so far been too permissive with our customs, we would like to present to you an old Jötun wedding tradition. It is called the dance of The Bride’s Yearning, but since I’m such a clumsy dancer myself, my brother Loki has graciously agreed to perform it in my stead. I do hope he will delight you as he has us many times before. “

He clapped his hands and four Jötnar with musical instruments seemingly made of bones, animal skins and sinews settled in a corner close to the square empty space between the tables.

Loki entered through one of the lateral passages. He didn’t seem to walk, but glide over the rune carved slabs, the illusion only aided by the wide trailing crimson skirt he wore. Thor didn’t remember ever seeing him wear red before. He knew it was meant for him.

The crowd applauded, subjugated by the striking entrance. Loki’s hair was woven in a complicated basket like braid starting at the crown of his head and adorned, as his horns, with gems, metal ornaments, dark red ribbons and shining feathers. He wore an intricate, broad necklet, also studded with gems and feathers; he had broad dragon shaped bands on his arms and lots of ringing bracelets at his wrists and ankles. The skirt was held in place just over his hipbones by a black belt ornate with hanging glittering trinkets and black tassels all around. His skin sparkled like fresh snow.

He stopped in the center of the empty space and stylishly lowered himself to the ground in a graceful heap of pale blue limbs, red and black heavy silk, like a fully unwrapped poppy flower.

Two of the musicians started to play. One instrument uttered a deep, low sound, like a horn. The other instrument sounded like a musical series of sighs, turning into wails, turning into the moans of an aching low voice. Still sitting on the floor, Loki started to languidly move his arms and upper body like lazy serpents. Then he hugged his body with his arms and swayed from side to side, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, a suffering air on his face.

The music was getting gradually louder and the sounds were telling a story of longing. Loki’s arms were silently pleading again and he slowly rose on his knees, his body writhing to the melody. Then the drums started. Loki’s shoulders and hips began to jolt to the rhythm, arms never stopping their hallucinate waving. The onlookers gasped at the sight. Helblindi and Bỳleistr left their places at the table and sat cross-legged on the floor, facing their brother, clapping their hands in a counter rhythm to the drums.

 Loki rose to standing in the same fluid, slow motion, his movements more and more sensual and passionate. He danced actual steps to the music, his flexible waist bending like a willow in the storm and, as the rhythm of the drums sped up, he spun around.

As he alternated the jolts, the spins and the twisting, the onlookers were “oh”-ing and “ah”-ing, completely hypnotized by the captivating ripple of muscles under the Jötun’s skin and the impossible undulations of his body. He was flexible in a way the Aesir believed only reptiles were.

He was spinning his skirts in the air revealing another thin black layer underneath, covering his legs, then he was throwing himself to the ground and many of those looking at him forgot to breathe properly. He was swaying like overwhelmed by desire, knees spread apart and he leaned back shivering and thrusting his hips up, all to the rhythm of the drums. Some of the ladies in the audience whined uncontrollably and most of the men were uncomfortable in their breeches. Thor was biting the insides of his cheeks and was already painfully hard.

Loki rolled on the floor, Helblindi and Bỳleistr clapping their hands, yelling short support words. He rose again, spun again, shook his hips and lewdly caressed himself all over. His brothers’ hooting became contagious, the audience growing louder by the minute. The intensity of the dance increased also and Loki was thrashing his skirts and trembling all over. Then he slowed down, just undulating, like wishing to prolong the moment, the rippling of his body earning him appreciative screaming from his spectators. He spun one more time and abruptly let himself fall to the ground, breathing shallow, wholly exhausted.

Before anyone else could reach him, Helblindi jumped to his feet, picked up his brother’s limp body and carried him outside the banquet hall in the loud ovation of the guests. Bỳleistr followed close behind to assist his brothers.

Thor angrily bit his lip. He was very concerned, but couldn’t follow the Jötnar, it would have been unbecoming. 


End file.
